Love at First Flight
by Ace the Pegasus
Summary: Ace Strider a stallion from Cloudsdale gets reunited with his High School crush, Rainbow Dash, and he brings up the courage to ask her out. Will she say yes? Find out as Ace and friends go on cool journeys as they live their lives in Ponyville.


Chapter 1

Hoofball and a Movie

It was a bright early morning and everypony was getting ready for day. More importantly the teens were getting ready for school. The thing everypony dreaded as teens, except for the couple that actually looked forward to it. The story begins by a Pegasus that just woke up and by the looks of it was going to be running late for the first day of school. The loud beeping of the alarm clock as he had set it too late.

"ngh…five more minutes…" he opened his eyes wide open when he got a look at the time. "Holy Buck! I'm going to be late for the first day of school!" He then rush from bathroom to bedroom to kitchen, not realizing that he still had his toothbrush when he went to the kitchen. "No time!" He threw his tooth brush on the table and flew out the door.

The Pegasus flew as fast as he could to reach school, luckily making it in time as he saw the last pony walk in. The name of this pony was Ace Strider, a tan Pegasus stallion who had a brownish mane. He went to cloudsdale and therefor went to Cloudsdale High. He did a great job in school through the past years, good grades, well in sports and made friends decently. He was very excited for one thing this school year, that being the varsity hoofball team. He wanted to show everypony how great he was, especially one mare in particular. He rushed to his locker, which he prepared the prior day so he didn't have to worry too much, and went to his first class. As he walked in he looked to see friends in the same class. He went to the only seat that was left which was in the middle of the classroom.

"Hey….*pant*...Everypony…" He said catching his breath.

"H-hey Ace…" responded a quiet pony. Her name was Fluttershy, a quiet and shy pony. She had a pale coat and a pink mane. She was the older one in their grade, all of them being seniors.

He heard other responses, but the one that really caught his attention was from the right of him. "Sup Ace, you tired or something?" With that response he froze and a blush faintly grew on his tan coat. The pony who responded was a mare by the name of Rainbow Dash. Like her name implies she had a rainbow mane with a cyan coat color. He just looked into her beautiful magenta eyes. "Uh…Ace? Everything Okay?"

His eyes widen as he comes back to reality and blushes more. "I-I uh yeah…Just over slept a bit, that's all…" He looks forward and watches as the teacher comes in.

Now I won't bore you with unimportant things so we'll just skip to the end of school. At the end Ace rushed over to the hoofball field, even though it was on a cloud…hmm a cloud field! Anyway he went over to the others and sat down. This wasn't any ordinary hoofball team, it was a combination of both mares and stallions. He looked over and saw somepony in particular, Rainbow Dash.

"I can't believe she's going to be on my team…" He thinks to himself knowing a pony like Rainbow would have gone out for the team. Everypony got their placements on the team, Dash being a wide receiver with her speed and all, and Ace being a tight end. There was a downside about the team though, no it wasn't that Derpy tried out. Derpy by the way was a grayish colored pony with a yellowish mane, she got her name by the way her eyes were, which were crossed. The downside was that the local bullies were on the team. Rainbow, Ace and all their friends hated them because they were so mean to everypony, like Fluttershy.

"Hey Rainbow!" Ace rushed over to her at the end of practice. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see the new Daring Do movie with everypony and me.." He said a bit shy as this was his crush and all.

"Hmm..well I have nothing else to do tonight and it is Friday….so sure, I can come hang with you." She smiled at him and gave his a friendly pat on the back.

"HAH! Look at this looks like Mace has a crush on Crash!" Said Dumb-bell, the leader of the three. His two "henchmen" following right behind him.

"Mace and Crash sitting in a tree, C-L-O-P-" Hoops and Score said after Dumb-bell but get cut off by a mad Rainbow Dash.

"I can't believe you guys, we are just friends. And if you continue that song I'm gonna give you a reason to call yourself crack!" She punches her hooves together and looks at them with an angry stare.

"Pfft! Whatever, come on guys let's get out of here.." Dumb-bell says as he flies off, the other two following close behind.

Rainbow snickers a bit and looks back at Ace. "Hey don't listen to them Ace, they are just trying to get on our nerves." She gives him a smile with her eyes closed.

"U-uh y-yeah.." He responds as she said they were only friends which made him think that she didn't want to be in a relationship. "I-I won't…"

"Good, I'll see you at the movies Ace." She says with a smile and quickly flies off to go back to her house.

"Y-yeah….see you…later…" He said sadly as he was the only one left on the field.

An Hour passes as they all meet up at the movies, except for Dash as she is fashionably late. They all huddle in a circle and look at Ace. "Ace are y-you ready…?" said a quiet Fluttershy at him, "We can sit behind you two so w-we don't get in the way of you two.." Little did dash know but they all set this up as kinda a blind date for her and Ace.

"Uh….about that…" He says in a saddening voice.

"Come on Ace, don't chicken out!" said Cloud Chaser, one of their friends with them.

"YEAH!" yelled a very buff pony by the name of Bulk Biceps with probably the smallest wings a growing stallion could have.

"Is something wrong Ace?" said another friend by the name of Flitter.

"Well….it's just…I don't think she likes me back the same way everypony…" he lets out a sigh as he hears them all gasp. "Yeah… she said to those bullies that we were just friends…I don't think she wants to get with me, plus she's way out of my league.."

"Oh no..." said Fluttershy as Ace went off, they remained in a huddle. "What should we do?"

"Uh…I think we should have Ace a-have him sit in the front row!" Flitter changes up her wording as a rainbow maned pony landed by them.

"Hey everypony, so you're letting Ace sit in the front? Why's that?" She asked catching only the end of the conversation.

"U-uh it's because… not all of us could fit in the same row, so one of us had to sit alone.. we picked Ace to sit in the row ahead of us…" Cloud Chaser answered her.

"Really..?" Rainbow asked not buying it.

"YEAH!" Yelled Bulk Biceps once again.

"Well not anymore, cause I'll sit by him so he doesn't feel left out." She smiles at them and walks into the theater. They all give out a sigh of relief and walk in after her.

When they get in they see them talking to each other. They all sit behind them and watch as the lights dim and the movie begins to play. It was very accurate to the book, adding some things here and there but they didn't mind for it made it better. After hours the movie finishes and the two groups go their own ways. The stallions one way, the mares the other.

-The Mares POV-

They were all heading back to Flutters house to have a sleep over that Dash knew nothing about. As they flew they talked about the movie and such…that is until Flitter brought up Dash and Ace.

"So….Dash how was sitting by Ace?" She asked a bit jittery as the group of friends wanted them together.

"What about it F?" Rainbow looks at her a bit confused about why she asked.

"Oh um… we just thought it was a bit romantic right Flitter?" Fluttershy joins in to see if they can get Rainbow to say anything about Ace.

"Romantic…well it was nice, but I don't think Ace likes me that way. And come on girls we are friends he wouldn't ask me out.." Rainbow says smiling at them.

"But…What if he did?!" Flitter yells out and blushes soon after hearing herself going over the top.

"Hmm…well it would be kinda nice, I mean he's a very nice pony….plus it would be kinda cute, yah know?" She says with a faint blush.

"R-Really?!" This time it was Fluttershy and she too then blushes after she yells. "You would date him?"

"Hmm…Buck why not." She smiles showing them how she thinks of Ace.

Fluttershy and Flitter look at each other and wear big smiles. They continue on flying but go off to Rainbow's house for she needs to get her stuff for the sleep over.

-Stallions POV-

The Stallions decided to head back to Ace's house just to relax. On the way they too ask about the time with Rainbow, but knowing Cloud Chaser and Bulk they are gonna give him a tough time with it.

"So Ace….You getting tail now?" Cloud Chaser says with a big smirk on his face, Bulk laughing after his statement.

"W-What?!" Ace turns to him with a big blush and punches Cloud Chaser shoulder.

"Hah, come on Ace am I right or am I right?" Cloud Chaser starts to chuckle as both him and Bulk Biceps brake out laughing.

"Guys come on…you know I'd never do that to her at our age, if my parents or hers found out we'd both be dead!"

"You know we're just messing with you Ace…" Bulk says after catching some breath.

"Could we just not talk about this…" Ace keeps flying as they both stop laughing.

"Yeah Yeah….Hey Ace what do you have to drink?" Cloud Chaser asks as they near his home.

"Just regular soda Cloud, and no I'm not going to go with you to get some hard cider.." He looks at him knowing that the two wanted alcohol.

"Aww come on Ace you're no fun.." Cloud Chaser lets out a sigh but looks at Bulk. "Fine Bulk and I will just go get some ourselves, night dude!" They fly off as Ace waves at them.

"Dumbasses…" He smirks at them and gets to his house. He goes to his room and gets ready for a relaxing weekend. He goes to his bed and lays down, letting out a sigh he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

(And with that this concludes Chapter 1. Will they ever get together? Well most likely but there will be a lot of Excitement, Tragedy, drunk Cloud Chaser and Bulk Bicep, and some graphic parts in the future, but not too much graphic parts. Obviously I don't own My Little Pony so don't freak out too much. The next Chapter will be on soon, but until then….To be Continued.)


End file.
